brains_and_brawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Spartancide Squad
The Spartancide Squad is a group of villains in Brains and Brawn that were given the chance of redemption if they helped the ONSC stop The End from destroying the universe. Member Profiles Rok General Rok of UNI, (nobody knows his real name) is one of the most deadly and ruthless Spartans ever known. He is responsible for the deaths of many ONSC soldiers, even responsible for the deaths of 2 other members of the Spartancide squad, and Marko's brother, Makro. After leaving UNI he began a quest to hunt down every single UNI soldier until they are wiped out. He was captured and jailed after murdering the UNI Leader in broad daylight in the center of New Torque Plaza. He then escaped and continued hunting UNI soldiers, hoping to finish them off, he was captured and jailed after being found fighting off zombies after the zubonic plague bomb was dropped. Rok uses an arsenal of explosive weapons including SPNKrs and railguns to gain advantage on the battlefield while he can crush skulls with a single one of his hands, he thinks smart, plays right, and waits for perfect moments to strike. Stone Sherlock "Stone" Ramsey is a former UNI soldier, once he gained enough power he was able to overthrow UNI Leader and become leader of UNI. He used to horde illegal weed and weapons in his 2 houses, he was found dead at a church, murdered by General Rok. When the Zubonic Plague Bomb dropped, he was revived as a zombie, but instead of going crazy, he went into hiding until the antidote brought him back to life, he was then caught and jailed by a tipped off Peacemaker that had been told that Stone would be buying weapons from him that day. Stone loves using his SAW or suppressor to get a rapid-fire upper-hand, and usually only uses his sword for getting his way, he plays cunning and tricky on the battlefeild, so you can never predict his next move. Grayson Charles Grayson is a low-life and thief who steals either to keep or sell, he is smart, stealthy, and agile, he was, like Stone, found dead, skull crushed by General Rok. Grayson was also brought back from the dead by the Zubonic Plague Virus, he was caught later stealing from a ONSC base. He only kills if necessary for the steal, and he loves stealing for personal gain more than anything else. Boulder Boulder is an old UNSC soldier that sat in cryofreeze for 10 years. He then got angry he was treated like that and went on a blind rampage through many towns and cities because of it. He killed people for sport and then went to a Hannibal power faciity with a hannibal mantis in it. He plugged the mantis into him and plugged in the main power line. He tore down the power station killing himself in the process. The electricity somehow woked his life force into the mantis. He went on plenty more rampages after that, until the Peacemakers shut him down using an effective creation of Dexter Ricopulsky, the Plasma Pistol.